1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a catalyst layer and a method for manufacturing a membrane electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-332041 describes a method by which an Si compound having a hydrophobic substituent that generates a polymerizable group in a hydrolysis reaction induced by a catalytic action of platinum oxide is brought into contact with a structural body composed of porous platinum oxide and the platinum oxide is thereafter reduced. A hydrophobizing agent including methylsiloxane or the like can thus be easily added to a catalyst layer.
However, long-term water resistance of the porous catalyst layer described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-332041 is hardly sufficient and further improvement is desired.